Domesticity
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if the Winter Soldier wanted Steve from the moment he saw him AU
1. The Choker

The Winter Soldier stared at Pierce with his cold, calculating grey eyes." The man on the roof, the one with the shield, give him to me and I'll make sure all HYDRA's endeavor succeed."

Pierce swallowed audibly. "What are your intentions with Captain Rogers?" Not like he actually cared about the blond but The Asset never asked for anything before.

"If you must know. I want him as my Spouse. A pretty face to come home to after a mission. And hopefully the one to carry my children." He tossed a silver choker to Pierce. "His betrothal gift. Give this to him" before disappearing into the night.

The next day a battered and bruised Steve Rogers sat on his motorcycle after the blitz attack on the elevator, analysing the choker Pierce had given him. A silver medal hung from it. The medal was adorned with a star made from pure rubies. 'Who is this guy, and what does he want from me? And what is on that flash drive' he wondered.

He had Natasha scan it for anything suspicious, while they got into their inconspicuous clothes.

"This Winter Soldier guy must really want to marry you." She said after declaring it clean.

"M..marry?" Steve could feel himself blushing.

"Yeah this Russian inscription says ' My husband, my beloved, my life.'"

The metal was cool against Steve's neck. He was walking in a crowded mall with Natasha on their way to recover the flash drive's secrets. She said it would be better if he wore the choker just in case SHIELD caught up with them.

Once they reached the computer shop she turned to Steve.

"We'll have nine minutes until SHIELD and your fiance catch up with us."

He visibly blanched but nodded. 'I really don't want to get married today,' he thought as Nat plugged it in.

Hours later a SHIELD operative ran up to The Winter Soldier. "We found him. Camp Lehigh, he's been hurt."

The Soldier's glare was murderous. " если что-нибудь случится с моей любовью , это будет ваш скрыть (if anything happens to my love , it will be your hide) " he snapped. Taking a deep breath he headed towards the same hospital his actions had placed Fury in earlier in the week.

Steve awakened disoriented and groggy. Everything was blurred but he could tell he was in a moving vehicle. As he tried to get up Rumlow who had been sitting at his side pushed him back down.

"Easy Cap we had to use a lot of morphine."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Zola. He was not aware That The Asset has claimed you and blew up the bunker. Widow got away after you blocked the blast. You on the other hand have three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and more cuts and bruises than I care to count."

Rumlow's phone began to beep. "It's The Asset. He's been texting me every five minutes. I think it's time for you to have more sedatives all the stress is not good for you. When you wake up you'll be in HYDRA'S private hospital wing healing with your fiance watching over you."


	2. Meeting the Winter Soldier

Steve woke up to a blurred picture of long brown hair a deep familiar voice was murmuring in Russian.

" Хороший мальчик , любовь моя , проснись( Good boy , my love , wake up)." Then the mysterious man turned to the waiting nurse and he spoke again but this time in heavily accented English. "He needs water get some immediately!"

"Yes sir."

"Bu...bu.."Steve tried to speak but the man who looked like Bucky but was probably just a figment of Steve's drugged imagination put metal finger to his lips. "Hush дорогой you need to heal. My name is James and we are to be married. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You shall want for nothing, food,clothes, children anything you wish."

"The water sir. And I brought vanilla ice cream just in case Captain Rogers was hungry." Said the nurse rushing back in. "And it's time for more pain meds."

James dipped the spoon into the frozen treat. "Open up Darling."

Steve ate every bite James fed him,and every drop of water. When he was finally finished James got into the hospital bed with him and began to read out loud from the book Steve had left on his bedside table the previous night. It had been Bucky's favorite sci-fi novel back in the 40s, a gift from Tony Stark. The soft timbre of James' voice gently lulled him into blissful sleep.

It was a couple of days before Steve was cleared to go home. James had stayed by his side, only leaving to get assignment briefings from Pierce and of course fulfilling said assignments. While James was gone Rumlow kept Steve occupied. They played cards, board games, knocked a few movies off of Steve's list, and Steve inquired about Nat and his other friends, to which Rumlow told half truths at the behest of both Pierce and James, to protect Steve from knowing the whole truth about Insight and by extension James' work with HYDRA so he wouldn't meddle with HYDRA'S plan.

As James pushed Steve out to the SUV Pierce had provided for the Asset's missions he sighed heavily, he hated feeling helpless. James laughed.

" расслабиться любовь (Relax Love). Once we get home you can rest and draw all day in your comfortable arm chair."

Steve sighed again this time more calmly, that did sound nice.

What happened next surprised him. James lifted him into his arms and his mouth connected with Steve's in a passionate kiss. It registered in his brain as better than his kiss with Peggy Carter, maybe because this was Bucky, he didn't know how but he was sure of it, the only one he really truly loved to the bottom of his soul. This kiss put fire in his veins and made his heart pump faster. His hands tangled in James's hair as tongues battled.

"Oh, James," he moaned as James pulled away.

James chuckled, "Later darling in our bed, tonight I promise"


	3. Passion

That night Steve stood, still wet from his shower a towel around his waist, staring at the door that led to the master bedroom. 'Relax Steve, it's only Bucky. You can do this.' He turned the knob, hands shaking, and stepped into their room.

James was lighting soft smelling candles around the dim room, creating a romantic atmosphere, once he saw Steve he walked over. "I want this to be perfect darling, our first time, hopefully after tonight a life will start because of our love." Noticing Steve's dark blush he added, " has anyone been intimate with you?"

"No," Steve whispered. "Just you."

"As it should be."

James started then. Everything was soft caresses, passionate kisses, panting, moaning,writhing, it took almost till dawn for the two serum enhanced men to collapse utterly spent.

Steve awoke wrapped in silken sheets in the late morning sore and blushing the shade of the red on his shield. Noticing James was missing he went in search for his fiance. It took him a second to realize he had never been this happy since before the war.

The smell of smoke caught his attention along with words he guessed were Russian obscenities. 'Still can't cook I guess'

Steve rescued James by making quick oatmeal with berries and cleaning the mess that was supposed to be their top of the line kitchen.

James poured himself a glass of good Russian vodka before plopping himself on the sofa.

"At eleven in the morning?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I have never been out of criofreeze this long. And I never will again thanks to you. Time to celebrate. Now darling back to bed. Let us knock off a few movies off that list of yours."

That day was Steve's laziest since well ...ever. Rumlow, Rollins and Pierce all stopped by in the afternoon with house warming gifts. Towels, a flower, wine among them.

Pierce told James Insight had been delayed until after the wedding in a few weeks time.

Unknown to him a thing was growing that would end HYDRA'S reign.


End file.
